Gods and Demons
by Gnosismaster
Summary: An incident where Naruto and his friend are beaten up and Kyuubi is forced to take action, but instead of giving power to Naruto, something unexpected happens. Kyuubi called upon the gods to help. NaruSakuIno.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Gods and Demons**_

**Prologue:**

A 6 year old boy was in the park alone. He chose these days to be in the park because there was hardly anybody there. The parents always told their children to stay away from him. He hardly had any friends save for old man Hokage, Ayame, and old man Ichiraku. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a girl with pink hair walk up to him. "Hi." Naruto jumped, startled at the new voice.

"H-hi."

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm always out here by myself."

"You are? Where are your friends?" His face turned into a sad expression.

"I don't have friends. Nobody wants to be friends with me." The girl sat down in front of him.

"That's wrong. Everybody should have friends." She thought for a moment. "Why don't I be your friend?" Naruto's face shot up.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Sure, why not? I'll tell my parents about you and we can hang out." At the mention of parents, Naruto became afraid and he wasn't going to lose another one.

"NO! Please don't tell your parents about me."

"Why not?"

"Because they would just tell you to stay away from me."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. They always say that whenever they see me."

"That's weird." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before the girl spoke up. "I never got your name."

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage." She giggled.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She extended her hand and Naruto, after a moment's hesitation, took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Sakura."

"You too." There was a voice in the distance. "That's my mom, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Ok." Sakura got up and ran in the direction of her mother but not before turning and waving at him, which he returned. Ever since that day, Naruto and Sakura met in secret and their friendship grew with each day. It seems that things were looking up for him but fate had other plans for him and her 2 years later...

* * *

AN- This is the rewrite of "A Gift of the Gods. After reading the story a few times, I realized that it sucked so here's my attempt of making it up. This chapter is just a prologue and the next chapter will be much longer, I promise. So read and review and tell me what you think. As for the pairings, NaruSaku and other pairings to be determined later. 


	2. A Deal with the Gods

**Gods and Demons**

**Chapter 1**

**A Deal with the Gods

* * *

**

_2 years later_

It is raining. Black clouds covered the sky and it seemed to express the feelings of one blond who is currently running away from a mob intending on killing him. Naruto ran through the alleyways, water splashing when his bare feet hit the puddles. _"Why me?"_ That was the thought that always appeared in his mind as he ran and ran. He continue running for a while until he bumps into someone and sends both of them to the ground. He looked up and saw a mess of pink hair and he knew who it was.

"Naruto, you need to watch where you're running and..." She stopped when she saw his terrified face in the moonlight. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"You need to get out of here before they get here."

"Who..."

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" The mob surrounded Naruto and Sakura. One of them went up and punched Naruto in the gut and he fell down clutching his stomach. Sakura instantly went down to him and held his whimpering form close to her.

"You bastards! What did he do to you?" Growled Sakura.

"That demon is getting what he deserves and you will too slut for siding with the demon." The mob then proceeded to beat the shit out of them.

_Naruto's mind_

Deep within Naruto's mind, or stomach, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was getting madder by the second. He could feel each punch and kick being delivered to him vessel and he knew of Naruto's companion that's holding onto him for dear life. After a few minutes, Kyuubi had enough. **"THAT'S IT!!! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FUCKING NONSENSE!!! But I can't do anything myself, I..."** He suddenly got an idea. If it worked, Naruto won't have to suffer anymore, but to do this he is going to have to take control of Naruto for a little and with the state of Naruto's mind, it should be easy.

_Meanwhile_

The beatings continued and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. There were bruises everywhere and blood also. One of the people decided to end it. He drew a kunai and swung down, but what happened next was unexpected. Naruto caught the arm. Sakura gasped. She saw his eyes and they were silted red eyes. Red chakra began to envelope Naruto and Sakura. Naruto/Kyuubi sent the man flying. What he did next confused everybody present. **"GOD OF OLYMPUS! GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES DOWN HERE NOW BY ORDER OF THE DEMON LORD KYUUBI NO KITSUNE AND PROTECT MY VESSEL AND HIS MATE!"** The chakra dissipated and Naruto fell down but Sakura caught him before he hit the ground. The men looked confused but that only lasted for a second. They started to resume the attack when a lighting bolt struck the leader, killing him instantly. Everybody looked up and there were about 4 balls of fire were hurling to where they were. They crashed and four figures stood from each of the craters. One of them was an old man with white hair and a white beard. Another was a man with strange markings on his face as well as pale skin and he had on armor and some kind of strange weapons on his back. The third one was a beautiful woman. The last one was strange. He had spikes coming out of his body and there was fire where his head was supposed to be. The old man looked at the boy and the girl.

"**Who dares order the gods of Olympus?"** He saw the girl, who was holding a boy with whisker marks on his bloody face, tighten her hold on him and was very scared. He was about to ask for an answer when the boy spoke up.

"**I do. I ask you to protect my vessel and his future mate."** Sakura's head snapped to him when she heard him say 'future mate.'

"**Kyuubi no Kitsune. This is unexpected of you, asking for favors."**

"**This boy has been abused by this pathetic village for merely being my vessel and this girl was abused as well for merely being friends with him. I ask you to train these two for 4 years and allow him to return to this village to achieve his dream of being Hokage."**

"**What makes you think that the boy would even want to return?"**

"**Because he cares for this village and to protect his precious people, including this girl."** The man looked at him for a moment before turning his attention to the girl.

"**And what about you?"**

"M-m-me?" He nodded. "I want to do anything I can to protect him. I have no idea why they would want him to die but he didn't do anything that would make them want to kill him. He is too nice for that." When she said that, Kratos turned his head toward her, deep in thought. She thought for a moment. "Why did you call him Kyuubi? He's supposed to be dead." He shook his head.

"**No one can kill a demon lord. They are too powerful for any human to defeat. Instead, the one you call Yondiame sealed Kyuubi into a newborn baby. As there were no babies born that day except his own, he was forced to seal it into his own child.**

Somewhere in heaven, Arashi Kazama sneezed.

"**Yeah and I had to give up 100 souls to get him out of Shinigami's stomach. You owe me big time kid." **Shouted Hades.

"So, kyuubi isn't dead?" He shook his head. "He is in Naruto?" He nodded. "Is that why everybody wants him dead?" He nodded his head, completely aware of the people that made there way here. Sakura cried into Naruto's shoulders and then came a voice that she has been wanting to hear ever since this started.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan. I'm here." Sakura kept on crying.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A white robed man jumped in between Naruto and the other old man, along with several ANBU. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"**I forgot my manners. I am Zeus, King of the gods."** Everybody's eyes widened.

"K-kami?"

"**You can call me that if you wish."**

"Forgive me, but if I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"**You may ask. We have been called by Kyuubi to take his vessel and his future mate as he calls her, and train them for 4 years."**

"Why?"

"**Because they have been abused for long enough and..."**

"Old man." The Hokage turned toward Naruto and a calmed down Sakura. "I want to go with them."

"Why?"

"I need to get away for a while, let things cool down."

"I'll go with him too." Said the girl.

"Are you sure?" They both nodded.

"Do you intend on coming back?" They nodded again. He sighed.

"I suppose I can't do anything to dissuade you?" They both shook their heads. He turned to Zeus just in time to see a young blond girl run past him and latch herself onto Sakura. "It appears that they want to go but they must be back at the end of 4 years for the genin exam."

"**They will be back and we will take good care of them." **Zeus went over to the Naruto, Sakura and Ino who was currently hugging her to death and crying. She had just told her everything that happened to her and what Naruto is. Kids, when at a young age, are more understanding of things then when they are older. She turned her face toward Zeus still crying.

"You will bring her back, won't you?"

"**Of course I will child but now we need to leave."** Ino reluctantly let go of Sakura and Zeus picked up Naruto and Sakura and him and the other gods were bathed in light and soon were gone. The Hokage rubbed his head and sighed.

"I hope that this doesn't come back to haunt me." Then he remembered something. "Crap, how the heck am I going to explain this to the council? This is going to be a nightmare."

_Heaven_

The gods have returned to heaven and Zeus was showing Naruto and Sakura around along with Hades and Kratos. After he showed them each of the thrones of each of the gods, and a viewing area that has the capabilities of seeing almost anything on Earth. Kratos took Sakura aside for a little talk. **"Girl, you interest me."**

"I do?" He nodded.

"**You said that you would do anything you can to protect your mate."**

"HE'S NOT MY MATE!" She shouted while she blushed with a shade of red the color of blood, which didn't go unnoticed.

"**Oh really? They why are you blushing?"** That shut her up. **"Anyway, back to the subject, is what you said true?"** She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. **"Good, then I will train you to be as strong as Naruto will be in 4 years."**

"Great, when will get started?"

"**Tomorrow, but I have something that I want to give you first."** He put his hands to his mouth and whistled and 2 harpies came out carry something that looked liked swords with chains. Sakura had no idea the pain she was about to experience.

_Meanwhile_

Zeus was talking to Naruto about his inner demon. He proposed an idea to allow the fox to partly merge with him to gain the traits and the abilities of the fox such as hearing, sight, taste, instinct, smell, and a tail. Kyuubi is all for this idea, since it would allow him to see what Naruto sees. Naruto agreed and Zeus altered the seal and the merger began. At first, nothing happened, but then a searing pain shot through him and he collapsed on the floor. Coincidently, this is the same time that Sakura is receiving the Blades of Chaos. He could feel it everywhere and it lasted for a long time. The pain finally ended and Naruto opened his eyes to see everything in a new light. He looked up and saw Zeus with a mirror. He handed the mirror over to Naruto and he gladly took it. He looked into it and saw himself changed. He now had blue silted eyes and he had fox ears. He also had pointed teeth. He felt something on his back and he saw that he now had a red tail.

"_**So you like the changes?"**_ Naruto jumped when he heard the new voice.

"_K-k-kyuubi?"_

"_**Bingo kit."**_

"_How come you can talk to me?"_

"_**Since we merged, we now have a telepathic link to each other so we can talk to each other if we want."**_

"_Cool."_

_Meanwhile_

Sakura groaned. Her mind coming back from dreamland. As her senses started coming back, she started to feel pain on her arms. She looked at them and saw chains wrapped on her arms. She followed the chains and saw them connected to a strange weapon. She also discovered that she was on a bed. **"It's alright, everything is alright now."**

"What did you do to me?"

"**I gave you the tool that will protect your loved ones. Those are the Blades of Chaos. Forged in the fires of hell, they are the most powerful weapon ever to exist."**

"The Blades of Chaos?" He nodded.

"**The blades are unique. They respond to your commands."** She shot him a confusing look. **"Try calling the blades to you."** She nodded and mentally called the blades back to her. What happened next surprised her. The chains recoiled and the blades ended up back into her hand. She gasped in surprise. **"I will be training you in the use of these blades."** She looked at him and after a couple of minutes, said only one word.

"Cool."

_Elsewhere_

Arashi Kazama was not a happy man. He was happy that his son was here but was pissed off when he learned that the villagers didn't honor his wish. Hades had to wrap him in chains to stop him from going down and killing everybody in sight. He finally calmed down when he found out they were going down there because Kyuubi somehow called for them. He felt great satisfaction seeing the leader of the mob fried under Zeus's lighting bolt. He watched the entire ordeal. He was even more excited when he saw Zeus pick up the two children and started to ascend to the heavens. He immediately went to the gates to meet them but was stopped by another god saying that he was to say in his room for the time being by order of Hades, the only god that can tell him what to do. His happiness was replaced by anger very quickly. Soon after, the doors opened and Lord Hades stepped inside.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME SEE MY SON?"

"**I will let you see your son tomorrow but right now, I am here to give you something."**

"What?"

"**The gift of life."**

"Wh..." Arashi didn't even get to finish his sentence as Hades grabbed two chains from behind him and threw them, which them ending up inside him. Then lighting began to travel from the chains and into him, shocking him. Coincidently, this is happening at the same time as Naruto and Sakura receiving their gifts. This continued for an hour until the pain finally stopped. Arashi opened his eyes and felt something he hasn't felt in 8 years, warmth. He put two fingers on his neck and discovered the surprise of a lifetime, he had a pulse. He got up and looked around to see Hades sitting in a chair not far from him. "What did you do to me?"

"**Simple, I gave you back your life."**

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"**Why would I give you back your life? It's because I want you to be a father to Naruto."**

"A father?"

"**Yes, Naruto needs a father now more then ever."**

"Thank you lord Hades."

"**Now I suspect that you will want to get used to your new body. You can use the garden in the back. Try not to destroy everything."**

"Yes, Lord Hades." He left the room and made his way to the garden that Hades forbidden him from entering until now. His eye's gazed upon the vast space and had one word to say. "Cool."

* * *

AN- First chapter out. Please tell me what you think. I think its pretty good. Please read and review. I think that I can do better then my other one, but if you want me to continue "A Gift of the Gods", please tell me. Next chapter will be a time skip of 4 years. 


	3. The Return

**Gods and Demons**

**Chapter 2**

**The Return

* * *

**

_4 years later_

Three figures were walking in the forest toward Konoha. One was an adult male with blond hair. He has a red shirt with the kanji for 'hell' on the back. He also had black pants and ninja sandals. The smaller figure was a boy with blond hair also and has two katana's strapped on his back with the kanji for 'fox' on both of them. He also had a tail. The girl had two blades on her back as well as armguards as well as a red shirt and black pants. They walked for a while until they could see the gates of Konoha. "So, you think they'll be happy to see you?" The girl asked.

"Probably not, but I'm glad I'm back." The boy said.

"But I'm worried about how they are going to react to your changed appearance."

"Eh, I'm not worried, not with you two with me." The boy grins.

"I hope your right." They walked up to the gates to see a senbon chewing man waiting for them.

"Look whose back. I've been waiting for you kids." He looked at Naruto with a genuine smile before turning to Sakura. "How you doing?"

"Fine. How's the village faring?"

"Quiet, been like that ever since you left." He looked at the third one and got the surprise of his life. "Y-y-yondiame?" Said person smiled.

"That's me. How you doing Genma?"

"F-fine. How is it that you are alive?" He started to rub the back of his head.

"Well, basically Hades gave me my life back."

"Are you going to take up the position of Hokage again?"

"No." His voice changed to a serious tone. "I refuse to be Hokage to people who treat my son this way."

"Son eh? I guess I can see the resemblance. I'm getting distracted here. I was ordered to escort you to the Hokage's office when you arrived."

"Let's go then." He turned around and led them through the village and everybody was looking at them, some with anger, some with happiness, and other emotions. Naruto could hear what they were whispering.

"_What is the demon brat doing back? I thought we got rid of him for good."_

"_What's the slut doing here? How dare she show her face here?"_

"_I thought that the Yondiame died sealing the kyuubi into the brat? What's he doing here?"_

"_HOLY CRAP, THE YONDIAME IS ALIVE?"_

Naruto was getting angry at these comments and so was Sakura by the looks on her face. How dare they call her a slut? Her hands were itching toward her blades for some dismemberment. After training with the god of war for a while, you pick up on some stuff, like killing.

"_Now now you two. You knew that this was going to happen."_ Yondiame said into their minds.

"_I know but it doesn't make it any easier."_

"_**If it was up to me, I kill them all for what they did to you."**_

"_Shut it fox, by the way, that reminds me. You never told us why you attacked Konoha."_

"_**..."**_

"_Fox?"_

"_**I'm not ready to tell you that yet."**_

"_Ok, take your time." Kyuubi cut off the link. "I wonder what that was about."_

"_I don't know Naruto-kun, but he'll tell us when he's ready."_

"_Your probably right, Sakura-chan."_

"We're here." Everybody snapped out of their inner talk when they arrived at the doors of the Hokage's office. Genma opened it and walked inside followed by the group. They went in to see the Hokage deep in paperwork. He looked up and saw the person that he was waiting to see for 4 years.

"Hey old man. We're back." He chuckled.

"So you are. How are you do..." He trailed off when he saw who else is with them. He didn't speak for a few minutes before he finally regained his senses. "Yondiame?"

"Yeah?"

"How is it you're alive?"

"Basically the god of the underworld gave me my life back."

"Ok." He said with disbelief. Naruto, noticing this, spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, old man. We reacted the same way when we first found out. He's the real deal."

"Ok, you still have to confront the council about this." Arashi sighed.

"I know." Sarutobi turned to Naruto.

"I am sorry to say that your house has been burned down." Naruto's mouth turned into a frown. Sakura noticed this.

"It's alright. You can stay with me until you can get your own place."

"Actually, you are going to be staying with me." Arashi stepped forward and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am?"

"Hai. Where do you think I lived before I died?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. The Hokage interrupted by clearing his throat.

"I imagine that you want to see your parents again Sakura." Sakura put a smile on her face. "Good, you and Naruto are dismissed. Arashi and I need to talk."

"Hai." Naruto and Sakura left the office and started on their way to Sakura's place of residence. They passed by the flower shop where a man was coming out. He was Ino's father, Inoichi Yamanaka. "Hi, Yamanaka-san." He turned around at the voice.

"Well, looks whose here, little Haruno." He chuckled.

"I'm not that little anymore, Yamanaka-san."

"Heh, you turned out alright." He ruffled Sakura's hair. He then looked at Naruto who was very nervous but didn't show it when he looked at the ground. "You turned out alright too, Naruto." Naruto twitched a little. "It's alright Naruto. I know that you and your tenant are two different beings." Naruto's eye's started to tear up and, much to Inoichi surprise, he hugged him. Confused, he looked at Sakura who had a smile on her face.

"You have no idea how much it means to him having someone accept him for being Naruto and not kyuubi." He nodded in understanding. If it were him, he would have killed himself a long time ago. A few minutes passed and Naruto finally managed to detach himself from Inoichi. "Yamanaka-san, is Ino home?"

"No, she's at the academy. I'll tell her you two stopped by."

"Thanks, I've been wanting to see her for a while."

"You heading toward your parents house?" She nodded. His face took on a worried look. "That may be a bad idea."

"Why?"

"When you left, your parents were..." He scratched his head trying to find the right word. "...less then thrilled when they found out you left with Naruto-sama and they were even more pissed when they found out you with him willingly and they got even more pissed off when they heard that you were friends with him for 2 years. Needless to say, I will be coming with you to make sure things don't get out of hand." Sakura's head dropped down in disappointment.

"Sakura-chan, it's alright. Maybe they have forgiven you after all this time."

"_Fuck no she hasn't. Even I can tell they are still mad. They disowned her when they threw all her stuff out, but it would be better if they experience it themselves but I'm going to have to make a pit stop first."_ Inoichi's attention went back to the real world to find Naruto trying to comfort Sakura. "Let's go see them Sakura." She nodded. "We are going to have to make a quick stop at the Nara's." They nodded and set off. After reaching the Nara's house and Inoichi explaining the situation to Shikku in private and agreed saying troublesome woman. They were currently walking up the road that led to her house. They arrived and Sakura took a deep breathe and let it out. She raised her hand and knocked on the door. A couple seconds passed and the door opened. A woman with pink hair stood in the doorway. She smiled as she saw Inoichi and Shikku but her face turned into something else as she saw who was with them. She locked eyes with her daughter. A few seconds passed and Sakura spoke up.

"Hi, mama."

"Shut up." Sakura jumped a little at the tone of her voice.

"But mama..."

"I said shut up." Sakura was starting to cry, even though she was trained by Kratos, the god of war, the rejection from her parents was cruel no matter how much you were tortured. "You lost the right to call me mother when you left with the demon shit." Naruto twitched at the words. "You are no longer a part of the Haruno family. To me, you died 4 years ago when you left. You are dead to us." Sakura was crying now. "The next time we see you, we will not acknowledge you in any way. You will be a complete stranger to us. Goodbye." She then slammed the door on them. Sakura's tears came on full blast. Naruto instantly took her into his arms to comfort her.

"Troublesome woman." Shikku said with a sigh.

"For once, I agree with you. Come on Sakura, let's go to my place." Shikku and Inoichi both did hand signs and they disappeared, only to reappear in front of the flower shop/residence. He led her inside and to Ino's bedroom where they could have some privacy. An hour later and the door opened to reveal Ino coming home from the academy. She was quickly brought to the side and was told of the situation regarding Sakura and her parents. She quietly crept up to her room to see the two cuddled together asleep. She could see the tear trails in Sakura's eyes. She slowly crept up to them and covered them with the blanket. She turned off the lights and left the room. She headed downstairs to see an old man with a black kimono and hakama and a white sash but the cloak around his seems too big for him. He also has a long white beard (Bleach fans should know who this is). He is holding three small long boxes and is talking to her father, who just now noticed her presence. His face looked pale. "Ino, this man would like to talk to you."

"About what, daddy?"

"I think that he is the best person to answer that. I'll leave you two alone. I have to go to the council." He led them to the living room before disappearing. She sat down on the couch with the old man in front on her. He set the boxes down on the table in front of him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He studied her for a moment before replying.

"You are a lucky girl, Ino-san."

"I am?" He nodded.

"Within these boxes are three legendary swords of heaven, earth, and hell. For some reason, the spirits that are in these swords have chosen you to be their wielder. Normally, they fight all the time and would never agree to belong to the same person at one time, but for the first time ever, they have pushed aside their differences and joined together for a common goal, however, I do not know what that goal is, but if _So'unga_ has agreed to let you posses him without trying to take you over and his brothers _Tessaiga_ and _Tenseiga_ also agreed to let you wield them without any agurments with _So'unga_, they must know something is going to happen that reqires them." Ino was stunned.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. Shinigami General of the Gotei 13; captain of 1st division."

"D-d-death gods?" He nodded.

"Within each box is a scroll detailing each sword and its history and abilities. You will study them and find a teacher to teach you kenjutsu, the art of sword fighting. Do you understand?"

"I-I-I think so."

"Very well, I will send somebody from time to time to test you on your abilities. They will be dressed similar to me." She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Also, I would suggest finding something else to wear when you carry your swords. Those clothes are not suitable for carrying swords." He thought for a moment. "How about this? I will have our designers make something suitable for your body." She nodded, too stunned to speak. "I must be off now. I bid you good day." He got up and let himself out, seeing the girl is too stunned to do anything, although he wasn't sure which part she was stunned about. Him being a shinigami, or the swords of heaven, earth, and hell, or the part with the clothes. 10 minutes passed after he left and Inoichi arrived to see her daughter in a shocked state.

After a few seconds of trying to regain her composer, she finally moved. She hestitanly picked her hand up and moved it to one of the boxes. Now she moved her other hand and went to pick up of them and put it on her lap. She slowly opened it to reveal a normal looking katana but with a slight difference. The handle had a blue pattern on it. She looked over to the end to see a medium sized scroll with the title _Tenseiga_ on the front. She closed the box and picked up another one. She opened it to reveal another katana but the handle has a green pattern to it. She looked at the scroll and saw the words _Tessaiga_ on it. She closed the box and picked up the last one. She opened it and saw the handle with a red pattern. She saw the scroll and it had _So'unga_ on it. She closed the box and opened the one with _Tenseiga_ in it. She removed the sword from the box and unshethe it. There was a kanji for _heaven_ near the bottom of the blade. She reshethed it and did the same for the other two blades, with with its respective kanji at the bottom of the blade.

She took a deep breath and closed the boxes. She gathered them up and took them into her room queitly without distrubing the two sleeping on her bed. She went back downstairs to see her father making supper. "Are you alright, princess?"

"Yeah, I think so. It is a lot to take in, but I'm mangeing."

"That's good to hear. Your mother get held back so she'll be home tomorrow."

"What's that smell?" Two pairs of eye's went to the stairs where Naruto and Sakura were making their way down.

"That would be dinner, Naruto-kun."

"Ino, is that you?"

"It's me, Sakura. Glad to see you're awake." Once Sakura regonized the voice, she ran down the stairs and hugged Ino who then hugged her back.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you. I'm glad to see you are doing alright."

"Same to you. I heard what happened between you and your parents. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to say sorry for, Ino. It wasn't your fault."

"So is this the fox I have been hearing about?" She was talking about Naruto. Naruto, hearing the word fox, suddenly found the floor very interesting. Ino, seeing this, understood. "Don't worry, I know that you aren't the kyuubi, merely the container of him." Ino went up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the check to cheer him up. It worked cause the next thing she knew, she was being hugged by the fox boy. She hugged him back.

"Thank you, Ino-chan." She could tell he was crying a little.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. Everything will be alright." A knock on the door interuppted them.

"I'll get that." Sakura went to the door and opened it to reveal Arashi Kazama in the doorway. "Hi, tousan. Come in." Even if he wasn't her biological father, she considered him a father from being with him for so long. She stepped aside to let him in. He went in and headed toward the dining room where Naruto and Ino were setting up the table. Naruto was the first to notice the new arrival.

"Hey tousan. How was the metting with the council?"

"Terrible. They actually had the nerve to order me to try and kill you and they asked me to take the job of Hokage back." Naruto's face paled a little.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them to take their orders and shove it up their ass." Naruto regained his color in his face. Ino looked in the direction of the newcomer and dropped the plates she was holding. Arashi and Ino locked eyes for several seconds and then she did what anybody would do seeing someone that was supposed to be dead. She screamed and fainted. Luckly, Naruto was beside her and caught her before she landed on the broken plates. Naruto carried her to the couch and Inoichi came out to see what the commotion was. He took one look at Ino and Arashi and figured out what happened.

"You're knocking out everybody today, aren't you?" He knew what happened because the same thing happened in the council chambers. More then half fainted from seeing him for the first time. Arashi laughed.

"Can't help it. I'm just good looking." Ino, by this time, woke up.

"Would somebody tell me what is going on and why is there a dead man in our dining room?"

"I'll explain over supper." Everybody sat down at the table and Inoichi began to bring out the food. As they were eating, Arahsi explained to Ino how exactly he is alive and other things. After he finished explaining the gods, she was reminded about her visitor earlier today.

"Have you ever heard of the Gotei 13?" 3 heads snapped in her direction which she noticed.

"How do you know the Gotei 13?" Arashi demanded. Ino jumped at the sharp tone.

"S-somebody named Shigekuni came by and dropped off 3 swords." Sakura was the next to speak.

"You better not be joking about this Ino. If those swords are what I think they are, then something bad is going to happen." Ino paled at the seriouness of her best friends voice.

"I-I-I'll bring them down." She got up and ran to her room and came back down in a blink of an eye. She went in the living room, set them down and opened them. Sakura, Naruto, and Arashi followed. They reached the table and they knew their suspisions were right.

"Kami, it really is them." Sakura brought her hands down to pick one of them up but she remembered something and quickly withdrew them. Ino noticed this.

"What is it?"

"I can't hold them unless I have been given premission to." She looked at Ino silently asking if she could.

"Go ahead, you can hold them."

"Thanks." She reached down and picked up _Tenseiga_ and unshethed it. "Never in my dreams would I be actually holding one of the legendary swords. It is a dream come true." After a few more seconds admiring it, she reshethed it and put it back into the box. "I guess I have another thing I will have to teach you."

"Another thing?" She nodded.

"When I was in heaven, I learned a lot of interesting things. One of which is where your families jutsu's come from."

"You do?" This time, Inoichi spoke up.

'Your ancestor was a member of a group called PsiOps where people were trained in using their minds as weapons. After about 8 generations or so, the use of the abilities changed into what you use now."

"What could we do?" She grinned.

"I'm glad you asked." She brought both of her hands up to her sides and focused her psi energy into both of her hands and shot them out toward Ino and Inoichi. She then lifted them up and moved them around the room, complete with screaming from Ino. After a minute of doing that, she threw Inoichi and released her hold on him. He flew across the room and before he hit the wall, she caught him, just short of him hitting that wall. Deciding that they had enough, she put them down and waited for their reactions.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She chuckled.

"That, my dear Ino, was telekinesis, or the ability to move objects with your mind and your hands. It is possible to do it with your mind but it is harder to control."

"We can do that?"

"Yes, that and more. But I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. Now I'm starving."

"I'm not that hungry."

"Ino, you hardly eat. Is this because you want to maintain a slim figure?" She didn't answer but she didn't need to.

"That's what I thought. Ino, you need meat on your bones or else your waist will be too small to carry children." Ino paled at that. Sakura laughed. "Don't worry about it. I know of a technique that will let you eat a lot and you will be able to control what happens to the food you eat. You can change it to stregthen your bones, muscles, or convert it into something else that would benefit you. The rest that are left over are changed into what the body needs to survive." Ino, upon hearing this, was thrilled. "But you need to eat properly for a week before I can teach it to you starting tonight." Ino stood up and saluted.

"Yes ma'am." She giggled.

"Alright, let's go eat." Ino gathered up and boxes and put them back into her room. She joined everybody else at the table and started eating. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day with the genin exams.

* * *

My longest chapter ever. If you figured out where the swords came from, congraulations. If not, I'll tell you next chapter. If you haven't read the summary again, I have decided that Naruto is going to be paired up with Sakura and Ino. Also about the food technique, I thought it up a while ago and I have been trying to figure out where I could put it. Also, the Shinigami from Soul Society will be making brief appearences once in a while. 


	4. The Genin Exam

**Gods and Demons**

**Chapter 3**

**The Genin Exam

* * *

**

A/N- I realize that I forgot to take into account Tessaiga's transformed state last chapter, so I apoligize for that.

* * *

_Academy_

"Alright, when I call your name, come into the room for the last stage of the genin exam." Iruka said to the class. He had just gotten over the shock of what happened eariler when he introduced the last minute additions. It has taken more then half of the day getting everyone to calm down.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Settle down class, I got something to tell you."_ _The class quieted down much to Iruka's relief. "Alright, we have two students joining us for the genin exam."_ _Immeditely, the class was in an uproar, saying that it was unfair for somebody to take the exams without even being in the academy, everybody except Ino. "QUIET!" The class shut up. "Thank you. Now let me explain. They weren't able to attend the academy due to security concerns, but the Hokage feels that they are ready to take the genin exam so he allowed them to take it." Iruka sighed in relief when they didn't argue. He turned toward the door. "You can come in now." The door opened and Naruto and Sakura stepped in. Everbody's eyes were on the new kids, especially the one with fox ears and tail. "Class, this is Kazama Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."_

"_Feh, they don't look like much and who the fuck is the Kazama clan anyway? Never heard of them so they must suck." As soon as Sasuke said those words, he would come to regret it as three pairs of ears twitched and Sasuke found himself on the ground with 3 blades at his throat and heart. Naruto had one of his crosslinked with one of Sakura's at the throat while Ino's Tenseiga was poised at the heart. Ino would have brought Tessaiga out but as she found out this morning, she'll have to learn kenjutsu before using Tessaiga._

_Flashback within a flashback_

"_So you're telling me that Tessaiga form when drawn is different?" Asked Ino when she found out more about Tessaiga._

"_Yes, it is and you need to learn how to fight with a normal sword before you draw Tessaiga."_

"_Somehow, I'm not quite believeing you." Sakura sighed._

"_Fine, draw Tessaiga and find out for yourself."_

"_Fine." She picked up Tessaiga from its box and drew it from its shethe. She soon discovered that she was telling the truth as soon the blade was clear that it changed to a different sword that looked like a cross between a zanbato and a falchion. She also discovered something else. "It's heavy. I thought you said that it wouldn't be heavy._

"_So now do you believe me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good, and since this is your first time holding Tessaiga, it's getting used to you." As soon as she said that, Tessaiga became feather-light almost causing Ino to fall on her butt due to the sudden weight change and how hard she was holding it._

_Flashback within a flashback Kai!_

"_Don't you dare insult my clan. Our clan was the most powerful clans out there because of our bloodline. We can use celestrial and demonic chakra instead of regular chakra and not even the Sharingan can copy the jutsu's used by us. Do you know the Yondiame's true name?" He shook his head a little as to not kill himself from the blades at his throat. "His true name is Kazama Arashi, my father and Sakura's adoptive father. If you insult him, you insult the entire Hokage line." While Naruto was talking, Sasuke fangirls were pissed off at these people for touching their presious 'Sasuke-kun' so they decided to sneak up on them but someone had other plans or should I say 'something.' The second sword across Ino's back withdrew itself from the shethe and floated in front of the advancing fangirls. They froze at seeing the blade move on its own and float on its own toward them. On top on the handle held something that looked suspicaly like a eyeball with its eyelid closed. It floated toward the frozen fangirls and something that should not be possible happened. The supposed 'eyeball' opened and it revealed that it was indeed a eyeball. It looked at them and what happened next scared the fuck out of everybody. It spoke._

"_**Boo."**__ The instant it said that, the girls, screaming bloody murder, ran out of the room and quite possibly the school, along with several students and several fainted bodies with So'unga chasing some of them. The trio watched with amusmed expressions. After So'unga had his fun, he floated back to Ino and put itself back into its shethe._

"_Thanks So'unga."_

"_**No problem, I always wanted to do that."**__ So'unga started laughing with a dark voice before closing the eyeball. A movement under them reminded them that they had a prisanor underneathe them._

"_Not so fast Uchiha. We still have things to talk about."_

"_Get off me. I am a Uchiha dammit!"_

"_Yes, you are. Tell me, do you know why the Uchiha's were killed?"_

"_Because my brother killed them."_

"_Yes, I know who killed them." He said in an annoyed tone. "What I'm asking is why?" That stopped Sasuke from trying to get out while trying not to draw blood. "You don't know, do you?"_

"_N-no, he never told me."_

"_Well, I'll tell you. The Uchiha's were an arragent race with a massive superority complex with an ego to match. They believed that everybody should bow down to them and cater to their every whim. They even had the guts to say that they were better then Kami, which made him pissed off, I might add. They made your brother into a weapon to try to back up their claim and they were going to kill him when he became worthlessd but Itachi knew better, he knew that at some point, their arragence would cost them their lives and allow our enemies to gain the Shairgon and that would be distorious for us so he did the only thing he could do, kill them himself. Your brother was jutisfied with what he did. I suggest you think it over." Naruto withdrew his blade followed by Sakura and Ino._

_Meanwhile_

_The Hokage was speechless as well as the other jounins in the room, crystal ball shining in all its glory. They had just heard Naruto's explaination behind the Uchiha massacre. They all knew of the Uchiha's arragence but they never thought that it went that far. Kakashi suddenly felt ashamed of his Sharingan. They were even more shocked at the sword's display of independence. The Hokage regained his composer and clearned his throat. "Well that's an interesting turn of events, but let's get back to the topic at hand. We might have a little problem on our hands. When the genin exam is finished, we will most likely have an odd number of people graduating so one team will have one extra person..._

_Flashback kai!

* * *

_

The last part of the genin exams finished with no problem, well if you don't count the fact that everybody runs to the opposite side of the room every time Ino brings her hand up and it seems like she is going to draw _So'unga_. The funny part is that the future generation of ninjas pales at the sight of a sword because they see _So'unga_. During the ninjutsu test against a jounin, with the entire class watching, she drew _So'unga_ to block a fireball. Let's just say that by the time the smoke cleared, there wasn't anybody in sight, except for the Hokage, Sakura, and Naruto. Everybody passed the exam much to the joy of Naruto. They went to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate their success late at night while the team pairings were being decided. After that Sakura and Naruto left Ino at her place and they went to their home. Ino went inside and went upstairs, she was glad that her parents weren't home as they were likely to hear about what happened in school and didn't want to hear their shouting, and pulled out the scroll of Tenseiga.

_Tenseiga is a sword that has the capablity to bring the deal back to life by allowing the weilder, who is powerful enough, to be able to see the pall bearer demons that take away the souls of the dead. Tenseiga has the power to create a link to the underword and the demons that inhabit it. In addition, Tenseiga has the power to return a soul to its dead body, healing the mortal wounds in the process. It should be noted that when a soul is revived, Tenseiga cannot revive the same soul again should it die again._

_Tenseiga allows its weilder to see and slay demons from the underworld as well as bringing up to 100 beings back to life in one swing but this is not recommended until the current weilder is able to control at least one demon and keep it in line. Tenseiga has the power to harm the different beings of the netherworld. The guardians of the Hell gate that separate the living world and the dead world, Gozu and Mezu, will not attack anyone who possess Tenseiga for fear of their own safety and allow the possesser to pass through the gate unharmed but it is not recommened that you face these demons until you master Tenseiga as the demons may take advangtage of an inexperienced holder. Tenseiga also has the ability to protect its weilder in cases of life-threatening situations._

Ino put down the scroll. She read it over and over to commit it to memory as well as the other scrolls. She couldn't believe that a powerful sword like this was in her hands. "Ino, you home?" She heard her mother shout.

"I'm in my room!" She put the sword back into the shethe and rolled up the _Tenseiga _scroll just in time for her parents to enter her room.

"How was the exam?" Said Inoichi as he and his wife sat on the bed.

"It was crazy, though I'm sure you heard all about it." They looked at each other.

"Yeah, it was kinda hard not too with the screaming. What happened?" She chuckled.

She drew _So'unga_ as she talked. "It was _So'unga_. He said one word and sent the Sasuke fangirls screaming bloody murder when they tried to pry me, Sakura, and Naruto off of Sasuke after he insulted Naruto's father." She chuckled at the memory.

"I might regret asking this but what word was it?"

Without warning the eye snapped open. **"Boo." **The effect was immediate. Inoichi fell off the bed and Yuki Yamanaka screamed bloody murder before fainting. She giggled at the sight as she put _So'unga_ back where it belongs.

"Dammit Ino, give us a little warning next time."

"Sorry daddy, but I did manged to install the fear of _So'unga _and pass the exam and Naruto-kun and Sakura passed as well."

"That's good to hear." Said Inoichi as he got back up and picked up Yuki and left the room. "I should take your mother somewhere else so she doesn't wake up in the same room as _So'unga_.

* * *

_The next day_

Everybody was once again at the academy for the last time. They were just waiting for Iruka to arrive. They all heard about Mizuki being excuted for stealing the forbiddened scroll. When Ino arrived carrying her three swords the whole class paled at the sight of _So'unga_ and tried to get as far away from it as possible, except Shino. Some of them also noticed that Ino sported a new wardrobe (similar to a captians clothes but I can't really describe it). On the back of her black and red haori was the kanji for 'Shinigami' and on the inside of her haori, on both sides, were a complex series of seals that creates a 'open seal' that will allow her to put things in and take things out at will. She already had a number of things in there, like all of the swords scrolls, extra supplies, etc. _Tessaiga_ was connected with the sash on her waist and _Tessaiga_ and _So'unga_ on her back connected with a seal on both the scabbard and the haori so the cloth is not necessary but she still kept it just in case. She made her way over to Sakura and Naruto and sat down besides Naruto. She sat down and pulled out the _So'unga _scroll and started reading. After a while, the door opened and Iruka stepped in. "Hello class. First of all, I want to congratlate you on passing the genin exams. Next, we will separate you into teams of 3, but this year we will have an odd number of people graduation so one team will have 4 members." The class began to mutter amost themselves before being silenced by Iruka. Iruka then started calling off names. He continued this until he got to team 7. "Team 7: Kazama Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi and you will have a co-sensei named Jiraiya." The four members raised their eyebrows at this. "Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Sai. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. The door opened and a middle aged man smoking a cigratte stepped in.

"I'm here for team 10." 3 people got up and left with him. This continued until Team 7 was the only ones left.

"I'm sorry, but your sensei has a habit of being late, so you might be here a while, but I have something I have to do, so I can't stay here." Iruka said before leaving.

"Great so what are we supposed to do now?" Stated Ino.

"This might be a good time to get started on Psi lessons."

"Okay."

* * *

_3 hours later_

"_I wonder how they are going to react to me being late?"_ Kakashi thought with small laugh. He went up to the door and opened and was knocked down by a flying eraser. He got up and went into the room to see a laughing Naruto, Sakura, an annoyed Sasuke, and a freaked out Ino.

"I'm really sorry, sensei. I was praticing telekinesis and the door opened and I was distracted and it flew toward it and I really didn't mean to hit you." Ino said quickly. Kakashi sighed.

"It's alright Ino. Just watched where you throw stuff next time."

"Yes sensei."

"Well then, right now I don't really have an opinion of you lot, but that will change. Meet me on the rooftop." He said before disappearing. Sasuke got up and left the room followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. When they reached the rooftop, they found Kakashi reading a familiar orange book.

"I seen that book before." Said Naruto. Sakura turned to him.

"You have?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember where I saw it." He scratched his head in confusion. "Oh well, I'll remember soon enough." They reached him and sat down in front of him. He studied them for a moment before speaking up.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves? Dreams, hobbies, likes, dislikes, that sort of stuff."

"Why don't you start, sensei so we can know you."

"Ok, why not. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business. Dreams for the future, well, don't really have any." He finished with a smile or what could be seen as a smile from the position of his eye.

"That was a waste. All he told us was his name." Naruto said. Sakura and Ino both nodded while Sasuke was being his usual brodding self.

"Alright, you first pinky." Sakura's eye twitched at the nickname.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like training, blood, chopping off limbs, killing, Naruto-kun, and other things. My dislikes are perverts…" Kakashi's eye twitched at 'perverts'. "…. and Sasuke-teme." My hobbies include training, finding new ways to kill, spending time with Naruto-kun and other things. My dreams for the future is the marry the man of my dreams and to become as powerful as my master."

"_Okay, weird._You are a weird girl, you know that." She laughed.

"When you train with the god of war for four years, you pick up on some things." Sasuke's eye twitched at hearing who trained her but kept silent.

"Right, other crazy girl, you're next." Ino's eye twiched. What's with these nicknames?

"My name is Yamanka Ino. My likes are Naruto-kun, training, flowers and I also have a strange attraction to blood for some reason." _So'unga_ chuckled loud enough for everybody to hear. "My dislikes are people who judge other people wrongly, Sasuke-teme. My hobbies including learning new abilities and training. My dreams of the future is to become a strong kunochi and to marry and have kids.

"_What kind of team did I get?_ Right, blondie."

"My name is Kazama Naruto. I like Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. I also like foxes, demons and training to surprass my old man and ramen. I dislike the three minutes that it takes to heat up the water to cook the instant ramen. I also dislike Sasuke-teme. My hobbies include training, and tasting new ramen. My dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage ever and everyone will acknoldge me for who I really am and to buy a huge field to raise foxes and let them play all day long."

"_Interesting._ Emo king."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are training and getting stronger. My dislikes are useless people and people that get in the way. My hobbies including training and other stuff. My dream, no, my ambition is to kill a certain person and to revive my clan."

"Well you certainly are an interesting bunch. You were supposed to have two sensei's but appearently he's not here right now. He probably forgot."

"WHAT KIND OF SENSEI IS HE IF HE FORGETS ABOUT HIS OWN TEAM?" Naruto exploded.

"Well, he probably got caught up in his research."

"What research?" Sakura asked suspiously.

* * *

Perverted giggling sounds were heard around the bathhouse as a long white haired man was drooling and writing something down on a notebook while peeking through a hole looking in the female side of the baths. Suddenly he sneezed and he was pounched on by the women he was peeking on. He was later seen flying through the sky. As fate would have it, he landed in between Kakashi and his genin squad.

"Jiraiya-sama, so good of you to make it. We were worried about you." The man named Jiraiya got up from the ground.

"Kakashi?" He looked behind him to see his genin squad and he remembered. "Oh yeah, that's right. I was supposed to meet up with our team today. Sorry about that, I got caught up with my peeking, I mean my research." He caught himself but it was too late as 3 killer aura's made themselves known behind Jiraiya. He turned around to see Naruto, Sakura, and Ino each with a blade in their hands.

"Your research is peeking on girls?" Naruto said dangerously.

"Why yes it is." Jiraiya should have shut up before he said that but he didn't notice the killer intent increase but he continued anyway. "My name is Jiraiya, the legendary toad hermit and one of the legendary sannin." A poof was heard and there stood Jiraiya on top of a toad, both of them in the same stance. The killing aura vanished and was replaced by the same thought.

"_Who is this guy?"_

"Feh, stupid." Said Sasuke.

"So you 4 are Team 7. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. So who are you again?"

"I am your co-sensei." He turned toward Kakashi. "Have you told them about tomorrow yet?" Kakashi shook his head.

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you are going to be given your real genin test."

"Excuse me?" Said Naruto, Sakura, Ino at the same time. Sasuke didn't say anything but was interested as well.

"Did you really think that the test really proves that you deserve to be genin?"

"Acutally, I thought it was too easy, to be honest."

"Very observant. Only 9 genin can pass, 10 in this case. The rest are sent back to the academy or dropped out."

"So what's the test?"

"You'll find out tomorrow but for now, you are dismissed for the rest of the day. Meet us at the bridge at 7 tomorrow morning. There were two poofs as Kakashi and Jiriaya disappeared leaving Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke behind.

"I'm going home." Sasuke turned and left the 3 alone.

"Well since we have the rest of the day to ourselves, why don't we continue out lessons, shall we?"

"Sure." They didn't notice a figure arrive until it spoke.

"War is coming." Everybody turned to the new voice that made itself known. It was one of the new genin.

"Shino?"

"The time of the gods is coming to an end and when that happens, everything will change."

"Shino, what are you talking about?" Asked Naruto.

"That's not Shino." Said Sakura.

"Then who is it?"

"You are correct. I am not Shino. I am just a messanger."

"Who is your master?"

"I speak for the Titans." Sakura and Naruto was stunned.

"B-but they should be dead. They died during the Great War."

"So they said. Do you know how the Gods rule over their domains on the mortal plane?" They both thought for a moment while looking at each other.

"Now that I think about it, no we don't."

"They rule with an iron fist. When the Titans ruled, there were no wars but ever since the Gods overthrew them, wars were always happening." They were shocked. They had no idea that they ruled like that. "My time is short, I must say one last thing before I leave. When the time comes, we hope that you will be on the right side." Shino turned around and left the grounds. Naruto turned toward Sakura.

"Is what he said true?

I-I don't know, but it's possible since they never let us see their domains."

"I'm going to talk to tou-san. Maybe he knows something." Naruto turned and left in the direction of his home. Sakura turned back to a confused Ino.

"Let's continue with the lessons, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

_The next day_

"He's late again." Said Ino as she parried another block from Sakura. They were practicing kenjutsu.

"I'm getting the feeling that it's going to be the norm if we do pass the test." Sakura threw her blades at Ino who dodged them and rushed at Sakura. Sakura called her blades back just in time to block _Tenseiga_ attack. "Tousan told me that Kakashi is a lazy, pervert, and that's never on time for anything. He even joked that he was late for his own birth. But he wasn't always that way. When he was a kid, _'clang'_ he always stuck to the rules and was stict about everything, _'clang'_ but when Obito died, he realized that his way of living wasn't the right and so _'clang'_ he changed himself into what he is now." They continued sparring with Naruto helping out a little until a poof made itself known.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost of the road of life."

"LIAR!" Choursed Ino, Sakura, and Naruto. Sasuke just humped.

"Heh, sorry. Anyway, its time for you genin test. Normally, I would give you the bell test but considering where they…" He was talking about Naruto, and Sakura. from, it would be too easy so instead we are going to do this. You are going to search for this man." He handed them a photograph. "And retrieve an item from his possession." He handed them another photograph of a scroll.

"He will not hesitate to attack you so keep your guard up. He is within 10 miles of this spot. You have 3 hours to find and retrieve the item. The way you complete the mission will determine whether or not you pass." Spoke Jiraiya. They all nodded. "Begin." All 4 genins disappeard in search of this man. Jiriaya turned to Kakashi.

"What did you do to make Ibiki do this?" Kakashi smiled.

"We argued and in the end, I gave him my entire collection of Icha Icha books for him to keep if they don't pass." Jiraiya's jaw dropped.

"You gave him your entire collection!" He nodded.

"I have faith in them."

"I hope you're right.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

The 4 genin split up to cover more ground and they kept in contact via telephety.

"_Find anything yet?"_

"_No."_

"_We have been searching for him for over an hour and still nothing."_

"_Umm Naruto-kun?"_

"_Yes, Sakura-chan."_

"_Why aren't you using your foxes?"_

"…"

"…"

"_Uh, I forgot I had the contract?"_

"_Heh, I was right. He really is a dobe."_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?!"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Teme!"_

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I COME OUT AND SHUT YOU UP MYSELF!"**_Shouted Kyuubi mentally. Sasuke already knows of the kyuubi within Naruto and took it suprisely well.

"…"

"…"

"_**Finally some peace and quiet."**_

"_Hey guys, I think I found him."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Let's see. Black overcoat, ugly scars, bandana, expression that spells doom to anyone who crosses him. Yep, that's him."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm at the abanded distract. He's just reading something."_

"_Alright, don't do anything until we get there. We stick to the plan, we take him together."_

"_Hai."_

"_Hai."_

"_Hmph."_

_5 minutes later_

Each team member converged on Ino's location where they saw the man still sitting down. They didn't say anything as they know what the plan is. It took a little convincing on Sasuke's part to work together but he finally gave in. Sakura cast an illusion (not genjutsu, psyick) over Sasuke and Ino. Naruto hung back as a back up. Sasuke and Ino crept up to him intending on knocking him out. Sasuke reached him and took out a kunai and proceeded to hit him with the handle side but before it connected, the man's hand reached out and grabbed it. "You know, if you are going to put an illusion over somebody, make sure to silence the breathing." Sakura mentally slapped herself at forgetting something like that. The illusion disappeared and the two were revealed. He smirked. "Now, lets have some fun." He dropped the scroll he was reading and punched Sasuke in the gut and sent him flying. He lunged for Ino but she jumped back and drew _Tenseiga_. "Little girls shouldn't be playing with swords.

"I'm not a little girl." She lunged at him while attacking but the scarred man was dodgeing every strike. He caught on of her hands and brought it near her back which hurt. He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered.

"You still have a lot to learn before going up against me." He chuckled and sent shivers thoughout her body. It was cut short by the arrival of two medium sized foxes who lunged at him snarling which caused him to release Ino. Ino jumped away just in time for the foxes to reach him. He didn't notice a small fox unwrap itself from one of the bigger foxes's tails and climb up his jacket and into the pocket where the scroll was kept and leaped out with it. The small fox made its way over to Naruto and dropped the scroll onto his waiting hands. After confirming that it's the correct one, he shouted in his mind that the mission was accomplished. Everybody retreated and Naruto turned around to come face to face with a smirking Ibiki. Naruto gulped at the face he had on. "That was quite a trick you pulled, hiding the small fox until he got close enough to steal the scroll."

"And you did the mission with teamwork which was the point of the excercize." Naruto turned around to see Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke each being held up by a Kakashi clone. Naruto was confused. "Why do you think that we put you on teams?" Hearing no answer, he continued. "Its because we have to work well with others. In the ninja world, those who abanded the rules are trash, but those who abanded their friends are worst then trash." He said with a smile.

"Ok, I think I understand." A question popped up in his head. "By the way, who is this guy?" This time, the unnamed man spoke up.

"I'm glad you asked. I am Morino Ibiki, Head of the Torture and Interragation Department."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, all of you pass the test and Team 7 will take their first mission tomorrow!" He said with guesto. Kakashi put down the girls and guy and poofed away followed by Ibiki. Sasuke left, followed by the rest when Naruto suddenly realized something.

"Now I remember when I saw that book!"

"Where?"

"I seen Zeus read it."

"If he reads it, it got to be good." Little did they know, when they found out what the book was, the accomping screams were heard all the way to Wind country heard by a certain redhead.

"What the fuck was that?"

* * *

14 pages! About _So'unga_, I haven't seen 'Swords of an Honorable Ruler in a long time and I don't remember if it really does have an eye, if it doesn't, well at least its funny (I think). If you haven't figured it out by now, the swords that Ino has are from _Inuyasha_. Also, before any of you start complaining to me. I AM NOT MAKING EVERYBODY MARY-SUE'S. The powers that I give them will be necessary in the near future, if you played God of War 2 and seen the ending, they you will know what I'm talking about. Next chapter will be a time-skip of a month. I will tell you this. I will not be doing the Wave arc in this story. I have something else planned. Also, those who play Diablo II, do you have a cool language to say when you use Necromancy spells? As you might have noticed, there will be OOCness for some characters. Yay, Sasuke bashing. Also, any one that can speak Russian, please contact me. 


	5. A Deal with Death

_**Gods and Demons**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**_A Deal with Death_**

* * *

A blur shot through the forest and 4 more blurs followed it but lagging behind. The creature stopped sensing that it has escape from the predators. It took refuge in the shade of a tree to make sure he wouldn't get caught as it closed its eyes for a cat nap. 2 minutes passed and the predators found him again. They hid behind the bushes waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Then, by some unheard signal, they launched themselves toward the sleeping beast who heard them coming but was too slow to act as the claws of the predator closed around him. 

"Got you, you stupid cat." The beast, or rather cat, opened its eyes and proceeded to scratch the living daylights out of his captor, which happens to be Naruto. Sasuke turned on the earpiece and spoke into it.

"_Target acquired."_

"_Confirm ribbon on right ear."_ Sasuke looked at the ear that indeed had a ribbon on it.

"_Confirmed."_

"_Congratulations team, you have completed another D-ranked mission."_ Kakashi said.

"_THIS IS STUPID! WE HAVE BEEN DOING THESE LAME ASS MISSIONS FOR TWO MONTHS! WE SHOULD BE DOING SOMETHING BETTER!"_ Shouted Naruto.

"_For once I agree with the dobe, we need better missions."_

_(Sigh)"I'll see what I can do."_

"_Yatta!"_

_Hokage's Office_

"So, you want a C-rank mission, eh?" Stated the Hokage. Kakashi just asked the Hokage for a C-ranked mission after witnessing the cat get hugged to death by the Fire Lord's wife.

"Yes." Stated Kakashi.

"Ok then. Let's see." He rummaged through the stacks of papers on his desk. "I do have this. There is an archeologist that has recently made a discovery about 15 miles to the north of here. He has asked for protection from bandits and robbers until the clients company can get a full team on the site and sufficient protection in about 3 weeks, but for now, you 6 will do. You will meet his assistant right now." He turned toward the door. "You can come in now." The door opened and a middle aged woman stepped in with a decent tan on her. Her clothes were dusty as expected as a digger.

"Hello, my name is Minamoto Kasumi. I must thank you for helping us." She said while bowing down.

"Eh, no problem. We are glad to help, right Ero-sennin?" When Naruto heard no response, he turned back to see no pervert and when he looked back at the woman, Jiraiya was there hitting on her. Naruto's eye twitched. A few seconds later, there was a slap heard and Jiraiya was on the ground with a red mark on his face. "Ero-sennin, if you're done hitting on girls, can we get going?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

_Gate_

"I'm telling you foxes are better."

"No, frogs."

"Foxes!"

"Frogs!"

"Foxes!"

"Frogs!"

Naruto and Jiraiya were arguing what is the best mode of transportation because they wanted to get there as soon as possible. At first Jiraiya wanted to use his frogs but Kasumi didn't like that idea so Naruto suggested using his foxes but being the prideful man that he is, Jiraiya still wanted to use his frogs and so they argued. They argued for 10 minutes until Kakashi finally showed up and Sasuke made a suggestion.

"Why don't you use both?" Jiraiya and Naruto both looked at Sasuke and then smacked both of their own faces. They both bit their thumb and made a few seals. **"Summoning jutsu!"** 4 poofs of smoke later and a huge frog, and 4 foxes appeared, one of which has nine tails.

"**Jiraiya, why have you summoned me?!" **Spoke the Toad Boss. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sasuke went up on him.

"We need you to take us to the archeological dig 15 miles north of here."

"**Fine, but you owe me a drink after this."** He was about to hop away when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"**Hello Gamabunta, still got that scar I see."** Gamabunta froze at the voice. He knew that voice all too well. He turned slowly toward the source and there he was. The Kyuubi no Kitsune carrying a small child and he was even more shocked to see that he is a chibi version of the Kyuubi that he fought.

"**Y-y-you! I-I-it can't be."** Gamabunta started to stammer on until he stopped and took a deep breath and shouted. **"NO FUCKING WAY AM I FIGHTING YOU AGAIN! I'M OUTTA HERE!"** Gamabunta started to hop away in a hurry, conveniently forgetting that he could just poof away, in the direction of the dig site.

"Did you really have to do that?" Said Naruto.

"**I just wanted some fun."**

"Next time, warn us before you do that." Kyuubi made a snort and leaped away followed by Sakura, Kasumi, and a stunned Ino on their own foxes. Sakura turned around to see Ino's shocked face.

"You ok, Ino?"

"I didn't think I could be even more shocked but I guess I was wrong." She looked at the fox she was riding on. It was a beautiful fox with soft red fur and two tails, one of which is wrapped around her to prevent her from falling off. She looked up and saw Gamabunta getting bigger as they got nearer. She could see him looking back and speeding up trying to get away from the nine tailed fox that was chasing him. She could see him having fun scaring the heck out of Gamabunta.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Sasuke as they landed for the final time near the dig site. 

"**I'm out of here."** Said Gamabunta before poofing away dropping the men on the ground. The foxes poofed away also but not Kyuubi.

"**I haven't been out for a while and I want to stretch my legs."**

"Okay."

"So you finally arrived." A man stepped out of one of the tents and into the sunlight.

"Yea, sorry we're late. We had to stop a few times because Sasuke-san had to throw up."

"Don't remind me. I should have ridden the fox."

"**Heh, like I would let you ride me or my kin." **Sasuke said nothing.

"Anyway, can you show us the temple, Mr.?"

"Croft, Margulis Croft."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Croft." He led them to the entrance to the underground temple and went in followed by the ninja's and the assistant. Inside the temple, it is what you would expect from something that has never been stepped in for a long time. The air was dusty. There were columns along the side and stuff that are usually in a temple. As they explored the temple, everybody had different feelings about this. Kakashi didn't want to be in there period. There was too much death in the air. Jiraiya feels the same way, although he could feel an alien presence in the temple. Sasuke was reminded of the time his brother killed off his clan and the stench of blood was in the air and still is. Naruto didn't like the place either. There was something about it that he couldn't quite place his finger, or claw, on.

Ino, however, felt relaxed in the temple. The fact that she feels relaxed in a place that reeks of death scares her. Without thinking, she takes _So'unga_ in her hand but doesn't draw it. It was then she realized that the reason she feels at peace here is because she is linked to _So'unga_, the sword of calamity, who deals with death and destruction. Kyuubi doesn't really care, being the demon lord fox that he is. Sakura feels right at home, which is understandable considering she was trained by the bloodthirsty Kratos. Croft and his assistant both got back to work trying to translate the writings on the wall. As Croft examined the temple, he came upon a wall that was different then the others. It was lighter then the rest so naturally, he thought, it must be important. After examining the walls, he came upon a language that he had never seen before. "What's this?" He thought aloud catching the attention of the shinobi present.

"What is it?"

"A new language. I must crack it." He disappeared for a second then reappeared holding a notebook surprising everybody how fast he disappeared and reappeared. As the professor started copying them down, Naruto's attention was focused on the writing on the wall. It seemed very familiar somehow. It was on the very tip on his tongue until he realized where he knew this language.

"I know this language." In an instant the professor was in front of Naruto shaking him.

"YOU MUST TELL ME! I MUST KNOW THIS LANGUAGE!"

"**It is an ancient language of the foxes."** This time, kyuubi spoke up.

"It is?" Asked Kakashi.

"**Yes."** Again, the professor disappeared and reappeared in front of the fox, again, surprising everyone how fast he moved.

"You must teach me the language."

"**Uh, why?"** As the fox and the professor were talking (more like arguing), Naruto, along with the rest of the shinobi, was at the wall while Naruto was speaking the language out loud. As he finished, Ino spoke up.

"So what does it mean?"

"I'll tell you." He began to translate it.

_**A promise of revenge, whispered in soft, cursed breath.**_

_**Where once a touch brought fortune, now brings death.**_

_**Extinguish without mercy, shame, or remorse:**_

_**They are not to blame: they see no other course.**_

After he finished speaking, there was silence all around. Even Croft and Kyuubi was silent. Something about the poem made them uneasy. Suddenly the light disappeared as the door shut on its own and the torches that lined the walls were snuffed out. Unknown to everybody present, skeleton hands found their way to each leg and then proceeded to grab hold of them and drag them down through the ground. They were caught by surprise that they didn't even realized what grabbed them in the first place and soon all that was left was Naruto.

"**The test has begun."** Naruto jumped at the voice. It was not Kyuubi.

"Who are you?"

"**I am all that is and all that will be."**

"Ooookay, you said something about a test. What did you mean by it?"

"**The test is to see whether you are worthy to gain a great power. The power of the undead."** Naruto's face turned into horror. Despite training with the gods, he was afraid of ghost and anything unnatural.

"U-uh, d-do we h-have to?" He stammered out.

"**You translated the language and that started the test. There is no going back."** Before Naruto could say anything else, he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start. He got up and looked around. He found that he wasn't in the temple anymore but rather in a dark place. He turned around and saw a chair behind him. Curious, he walked up to it, but before he got within 5 feet of it, something came out in front of him and stared Naruto in the face. Face to bony face. Naruto thinks that he should be afraid but for some reason, he is not. 

"**Do you fear Death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare, all your sins punished?"** Slowly Naruto shook his head. **"So you say. That is what everybody says at first but when they finally meet me, what's left of their will crumbles before me. So tell me again child, do you fear Death?"** Gathering up the courage, he said a single word.

"No." After he said that word, he expected to be killed on the spot but what happened next surprised him. Death laughed.

"**So this is the child Destiny was talking about. I can see why she likes you."** Naruto didn't speak, move, or even breathe as the bone face in front of him talked to him. Slowly he started backing up, intending on getting away from this accursed thing. As he got further away, he could see the whole body, or lack of a body. In front of Naruto was a floating skeleton, covered in a black cloak, wielding a scythe with designs carved into the staff.

"Y-you know me?" The skeleton laughed.

"**My dear child, everybody in the different realms knows about you. You are the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune and were trained by the gods and have two mates."** Naruto, at the mention of two mates, turned red. The skeleton noticed this and before Naruto could speak, he laughed some more. **"Even though you have one mate for now, doesn't mean there won't be another one. Does the name Ino ring a bell?"** Naruto, if it was possible, turned even redder. The cloaked skeleton laughed even harder.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto gaining some confidence in his voice but it quickly disappeared as he said the next sentence.

"**My dear boy, I am the Grim Reaper. I am in charge of the passage of souls from this world to the next."**

"The voice said something about a test?"

"**Ah yes.**" Grim started floating around Naruto as he talked. **"The test. Well, the test is to see if you can stand being in my presence without going mad." **Naruto had no problem in expressing his confusion.

"Huh?"

"**It's simple. I have about me an aura that drives normal people mad when they are close to me but there comes a person once in a while that can withstand the aura and not go mad and you are one of them."**

"Really?"

"**Oh yes, and I suspect that your mates also has the ability to withstand me because they have been tainted by a divine presence.**

"What do you mean 'tainted'?"

"**Sakura was trained by a god and Ino is linked to the 3 legendary swords. Because of this, their auras have been tainted by divine essence and thus provide immunity from me."**

"Oh." A pause. "So how am I doing?" Grim chuckled.

"**You are not showing any reactions to me so I guess you pass."**

"Should I be happy that I pass?"

"**Well, depends on how you see it."**

"What are...?" Naruto didn't even get a change to finish as the Grim Reaper slammed his open hand onto the area where Naruto's heart is. The skin burned for a moment and the pain subsided as Grim removed his hand. In place of it was a skeleton head on fire. Naruto's butt then made contact with the ground with an 'oof'. Naruto looked at his newly acquired tattoo. "So what does this mean?"

"**It means that Death will now favor you and that you have authority over the undead. The skull represents Death's favor for you and the flames represent the undead's allegiance to you. I suspect that you will need this power in the battles to come. Now it is time for you to rejoin your friends."** Naruto, for some reason, started falling. As he fell, he could hear Grim shouting to him. **"Tell your mates to expect me in the near future!"** He continued to fall for a while until he landed with a thud. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as one would expect for falling for about ten minutes.

"Naruto, you really need to lay off the ramen." The voice sounded familiar.

"Ero-sennin?" Jiraiya was under Naruto.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"What happened?"

"Well, after we were pulled down in the ground, we were face to face with a skeleton army which said army then attacked us and they wouldn't stop no matter what we did but they suddenly stopped and fell apart and a door opened leading back here when we saw you falling and I jumped in to save you. What happened to you anyway?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." After Naruto got off of the perverted hermit, he then proceeded to tell them about his talk with the Grim Reaper and the mark on his chest.

"He also told me that you two should expect to see him in the near future." Everybody was shocked as to what he said, except the professor who was furiously scribbling on his notepad with a face full of glee and even giggling at times.

"So do you really have to power to summon the dead?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure."

"Try something."

"Umm, come out undead?" Naruto didn't really expect anything to happen so imagine his surprise when a skeleton warrior, although judging by his armor, he appears to be a commander, appears from the ground.

"My Lord, it will be an honor to serve under you."

"Uh, thank you." The skeleton bowed in respect before sinking back into the ground.

"Ok, that was weird." Suddenly there was a rumbling and the temple started to shake. "Earthquake?"

"No, this is different." A column fell down. "The temple is collapsing! GET OUT!" Jiraiya shouted as he grabbed the professor and the assistant and quickly ran outside followed by Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura. Kyuubi was already back inside Naruto's mind. They made it outside just as the entrance collapsed and soon the whole temple followed. After the professor was left down, he started crying at the lost of a discovery.

"So what do we do now?"

"We go back to Konoha and report to the Hokage."

"Ok." Jiraiya and Naruto both summoned their respective animals and made their way back to Konoha.

* * *

_Sparta_

"It did not have to be this way my son. This path is of your choosing." Said Zeus as he drove the Blade of Olympus into Kratos.

"A choice from the gods is as useless as the gods themselves." Kratos chocked out.

"Even now as you draw your last breath, you continue to defy me!" Zeus thrust the blade even deeper into Kratos. He then brought his face closer to Kratos. "Everything that you have ever known Kratos, will now suffer because of your sacrilege. You will never be the ruler of Olympus. The cycle ends here." Zeus withdrew the blade and it began to pulse with energy. He turned around and swung his blade and a wave of energy was let loose killing all the soldiers that it came in contact with. Kratos coughed up some blood.

"You will pay for this Zeus. Be certain of that." He coughed up more blood then fell limp as he died.

* * *

I do not own Pirates, Psi-Ops, God of War, or Naruto. I had something totally different planned for this chapter but after seeing a cool looking picture of a Grim Reaper, the inner workings of my mind changed gears on me. This will be the last power given to the three for the rest of this fic so don't complain. Now I can continue on with the plot (I think). See you next chapter. 


	6. Unexpected Allies

_**Gods and Demons**_

_**Unexpected Allies**_

* * *

_Akatsuki Lair_

Deep within the Akatsuki lair, all the members are asleep having pleasant dreams. For Itachi, he dreams that he kills everybody, especially Sasuke, chopping him up into little, tiny, pieces. For Kisame, he is singing the little mermaid song. For Deidara, he dreams of blowing the self-proclaimed 'good boy' to pieces. For Sasori, he dreams of adding new puppets to his collection. For Kakuzu, he dreams of bathing in money. But for Hidan, his dream will soon be interrupted.

"**Hidan."** A soft voice echoed in Hidan's and Kakuzu room. Hidan mumbled.

"_Hehe, I'm bloody."_

"**Hidan."** The voice spoke a little louder.

"_Want to drink blood with me, hehe?"_ Hidan mumbles. An eyebrow twitched.

"**HIDAN, WAKE UP YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!"** That did the trick as Hidan's eyes shot open and tumbled off of the bed and landed with a thud. He shot up and grabbed his scythe that was nearby. He took one look at the figure and gasped. He dropped his scythe with a clatter and dropped down onto his hands and knees.

"My lord Jashman. It is an honor to see you again."

"**Good to see you as well, my servant. I wish it was under better circumstances."** Hidan looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean, my Lord?" The being known as Jashman sighed.

"**Things are going bad with my fellow gods. If it continues, we may end up in a civil war that that will be bad news for everybody."**

"What do you want me to do?"

"**I want you to leave this organization."**

"My Lord?"

"**Leave this organization and journey to Konoha. There you will find 3 children that will need protection in the near future."**

"Which children?"

"**Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino. Uzumaki and Haruno were both trained by the gods and Yamanka possess the three swords of legend. They must survive at all cost."**

"I will protect them with my life, my Lord. Seriously."

"**Good, now give me your blade. I want to give it my blessings."** Hidan picked up his scythe and handed it over to Jashman. The divine being glided his hand over the staff and strange writing followed in his wake. Hidan watched in awe as the God completed his work. Handing the scythe back to Hidan, he spoke once more. **"Hidan, from now on, you do not have to do anymore rituals to please me."** Hidan started to protest. **"Hidan, do as I command!"**

"Yes, my lord."

"**Good, now I must go. My time is short. Remember, they must survive."**

"Yes, my lord." Jashman dissolved into nothingness and soon Hidan felt himself going back to sleep against his will.

_Later_

"Hidan, you're going to be late for breakfast." At the sound of the voice, Hidan snapped his eyes open to see his teammate, Kakuzu, staring at him. He blinked and then remembered his conversation with his god, shot up from the cold floor and started packing up his things. Kakuzu was already out of the room by then, not caring.

"Lets see. I got my rosary, amulet, pike, cloak, scythe, and..." He looked around. "Actually, that's all I own. Thought I had more. Oh well." He gathered what little he had and left the room, leaving behind his Akatsuki cloak and ring.

_Front Door_

"Hidan, where are you going?" Hidan stopped and silently cursed. He was hoping to make a quiet getaway. Pein stood behind him with his arms crossed.

"I'm leaving. My god has commanded me elsewhere and my loyalties no longer lie with the Akatsuki." Pein raised an eyebrow at this. "Besides, I only joined because I was bored. I never intended to stay."

"What makes you think I'll allow you to leave?" Hidan smirked.

"You forget, I can't die and the blessing that I have received from him makes me stronger." Pein was about to say something when he whipped his head to the side as if he was listening to something. After a couple of minutes, Pein sighed.

"I'll let you leave but the next time we met, we are enemies, got it?"

"Whatever, see you around, shitheads." Pein watched Hidan go out the front door. He disappeared from view and reappeared in a dark room.

"Why did you let him go?" He asked in the dark room.

"Because things have gone wrong and we must change our plans accordingly. War is on the horizon and we need to take steps to prepare for it."

"We faced war before and we always come out winning."

"Not this war, I fear. This time, we may not come out alive." Pein raised an eyebrow at this.

"You must be kidding." A shadow turned around and Pein found himself staring at a single Sharingan eye.

"I never kid. Now go. I must make plans."

* * *

_Konoha_

Naruto and company arrived in Konoha a couple of hours ago and went to the Hokage's office to report on their mission. The Hokage, after hearing everybody's statements, decided that it was a successful mission and will be paid as such. The Hokage nearly lit his robe on fire from his pipe after he heard of Naruto's encounter with Death. They left soon after with Kakashi and Jiraiya going off in the direction of the bathhouses, while Sasuke just went home and trained. Naruto and the girls just hanged out with each other for a while.

* * *

_Gate_

"So who are we looking for again?" A man with a pineapple style red hair stated while walking with his partner.

"Yamanaka Ino, the girl who possesses the three swords of legend. Don't tell me you forgot about her." The redhead huffed.

"Like I could forget, those swords gave us hell. We had a hell of a time trying to calm them down. Good thing I'm not fighting them." He said with his head high.

"Oh, I'm not fighting them. You are." Horror overtook his face.

"WHAT?"

"Remember, the swords are only as good as the person wielding them. She is but a novice. You can take her or are you afraid to hit a girl?" The black hair man smirked at seeing his partner's reaction. "Let's go. I want to get this done with."

_Back to the trio_

Yamanaka Ino was a happy girl. First the mission was deemed successful and they got quite a bit of money. Then Naruto took her and Sakura for ramen and some ice cream later on. She eat a lot and the best part is that she won't get fat as long as she uses the technique Sakura taught her but the drawback is that you can only use it once every month. She was walking along with her friends, although she is starting to think of Naruto and even Sakura more then just friends, laughing and talking when she felt a familiar energy behind her. Sending a silent warning to her comrades besides her, she kept on walking, but she didn't have to wait long as they made themselves known.

"Hello Yamanaka. It is time." Ino grabbed _Tessaiga_ as she spun around only to stop when she laid her eyes on the two in front on her. Right there were two men wearing almost the exact same clothes as the man who gave her the three swords months ago. She remembered what he said before he left.

"Time already?" The man with black hair nodded.

"_Ino-chan, what's going on?"_ Naruto communicated mentally with Ino.

"_Do you remember that day when you came back and I told you about the Shinigami that gave me these swords?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you also remember me saying the one of the last things he said?"_ There was silence over the link.

"_So they're here to see how far along you've gotten in your training?"_

"_Yes, so when we fight, don't interfere."_

"_But Ino-chan..."_

"_No buts Naruto." _She left out the –kun to empathize her seriousness. Naruto stubbornly agreed stay out of it. Ino turned her attention to the two men in front of her.

"May I have your names?"

"You may. I am Kuchiki Byakuya."

"And I am Abarai Renji and I will be your first opponent." She nodded.

"Follow me." She disappeared with the Shinigami following, followed by Naruto and Sakura.

_Private Training Grounds_

5 figures appeared at the private training grounds where no one would interrupt the fight between the two. They stared at each other, sizing each other up until...

"**Howl Zabimaru!"** The blade in Renji's hand glowed red and changed shape. It transformed into a segmented blade with pick-like protrusions on each segment with each segment connected by a stretchable thread. Ino drew _Tessaiga_, its form changing shape as it cleared the scabbard. Renji slashed the sword in her direction and the blade made its way to her, sharp edge shining for her blood.

Ino dodge the strike, and another, and when the third one came, she jumped onto the blade and ran on it as it was retracting. Renji paled but he recovered his composer and swung his blade causing Ino to fall off but she recovered and continued her run. By the time she reached him, Zabimaru was fully retracted and blocked Ino's strike just in time.

"You're good, but I'm better." Renji pushed Ino off of him and started muttering something. Ino hesitated for a moment but it was all he needed to complete the binding spell. Ino found herself unable to move, totally vulnerable. Renji got up from the ground smirking. "You're finished." He grabbed Zabimaru and rushed toward her. Ino closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did. She heard a clang of steel hitting steel instead. She opened her eyes to see _So'unga_ in front of her, blocking Renji's strike.

"_**You still have a lot to learn girl."**_ _So'unga_ spoke to Ino while staring at her with its eye.

"_**You got that right."**_ Stated _Tenseiga_ as it broke the hold over Ino. She put _Tessaiga_ back into it's sheathe and took _So'unga _and _Tessaiga_ into her hands.

Renji, by this time, had jumped back with a fearful look on his face. He still haven't gotten over the experience those three swords put him through. He saw Ino grab the swords floating in front of her and smirked. He tightened the grip on his sword and prepared for the assault. As Ino came nearer, he could see a devilish smile on her face, reminding him of the smile Gin always had on his face.

It was freaky.

Ino grew closer now and just as she was about to strike, Renji saw a glimpse of white and heard a familiar sound of metal hitting metal. Renji blinked and saw Byakuya's sword blocking _Tenseiga_ strike. Confused, he turned to Byakuya who had the same face as always.

"It's my turn." Nodding, Renji stepped back, sword returning to normal. Byakuya shot a death glare at Ino who shot one back. The KI that they were putting out was scary.

Renji thought he heard ominous music playing in the background.

Byakuya vanished and Ino barely countered his blow to her midsection. She staggered back and ducked under the swipe that took off a couple of hairs off her head. The assault continued for a while. Byakuya would attack and Ino would barely defend. There were a few times when she considered using the Gōkuryūha but that thought was squashed every time Ino was sent flying into trees.

Ino was able to get a few hits on him but she suspected that he let her hit him. Soon after, Byakuya said that they were finished and Ino collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"You did good considering the time you had to train but you still need to train more if you want to unleash the full potential of your swords." He didn't say anymore upon seeing Ino passed out and being tended by both Naruto and Sakura.

"I think you overdid it." Stated Renji as he walked up to his partner.

"I might have."

"YOU THINK?" Startled, Byakuya spun his head around, surprised that he didn't sense him approach. Naruto continued shouting. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR!"

"I was only doing what I was told."

"You bastard."

"Do not blame me. I held back considerably in our fight. Now that out job is done, we must go." He turned around and left the field followed by his partner. Naruto opened his mouth to shout something but was interrupted by them. "Isn't there someone that needs looking after?" Naruto, remembering Ino, ran back to her. Sakura was healing her with what she knew but it wasn't a lot. When you are trained by a god of war, you tend to open wounds rather then close them.

"Ino-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm (cough) fine. Don't be mad (cough) at them. They were doing what they were told to do (cough). It just showed me that I still have a lot to learn. I'm tired."

"Sleep Ino, you need it."

"Yes...sleep." Ino closed her eyes and fell into peaceful slumber. (Not like that! Shame on you for thinking that!) Naruto and Sakura looked at Ino's sleeping face. Sakura looked at her face and she feels the same thing that she feels for Naruto.

Love.

"_But I'm a girl and girls can't like other girls that way...right?"_

"_**Of course they can. The same thing applies to guys." **_Inner Sakura joined in the conversation.

"_But that would be so wrong and Ino doesn't like me that way."_

"_**How do you know that?"**_

"_..."_

"_**Have you even asked her?"**_

"_Well no, but..."_

"_**No buts."**_

"_Wouldn't me liking her make me a pervert?"_

"_**No and besides, YOU are already a pervert."**_

"_WHAT? NO I'M NOT!" _Inner Sakura snorted._ "Give me one example."_

"_**I'll give you two."**_ Sakura started sweating. She was too worried to notice the presence of two minds listening. _**"Reason number one, you masturbate to the thought of Naruto fucking you in the front and Kyuubi, in all his foxy glory, fucking you in the back. You get a big release to that."**_ Inner Sakura smirked at seeing Sakura's expression and the eavesdropper's expressions as well. If that shocked them, just wait until they hear number two. _**"Reason number 2, you fantasize Kyuubi fucking you in the front while his tails do other spots."**_

"_**WHAT?" **_Startled, Sakura turned around to see both Naruto and Kyuubi staring at her with their mouths all the way open. Sakura, coming out of her shock, started trying to salvage the situation.

"_Don't listen to her! She's just saying stuff!"_ Inner Sakura walked up her host and draped her arm around her.

"_**I can't tell lies. I'm part of her. I just express what she is afraid to say."**_ Naruto spoke up.

"_So does that mean..."_

"_**That Sakura wants you two to fuck her? Then yes."**_ Sakura started to stammer on but Kyuubi spoke up.

"**That can be arranged."** Both Sakura and Naruto started at Kyuubi like he grew another tail. **"What? Sakura can make herself unable to conceive children for one night so why can't we do it? Besides, it has been a long time since I have felt the warmth of a females' flesh."**

"_WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU TOUCH ME?"_ Kyuubi smirked.

"**You know you want it and I'm letting you have it. So don't complain."** Sakura didn't say anything else because what he said was the truth. Inner Sakura chuckled.

"_**Don't worry Sakura, if he gets out of line, you can just chop him up."**_ Reassured, Sakura nodded.

"_So when do we do this?"_

"**Tonight."** Kyuubi stated.** "Arashi will be out until tomorrow afternoon so we shouldn't be interrupted."** They all nodded their agreement. Naruto and Kyuubi went back into their bodies and woke up to see Sakura's face a bright red. Naruto was sure that he was blushing as well.

"Come on, we better get going."

"What about Ino-chan?"

"She can sleep over with us tonight. She won't catch us doing it; she'll be out at least until tomorrow afternoon." She explained after seeing Naruto's face. Sakura picked up Ino and set off for the Kazama estate. They were too busy blushing to notice Ino's smirking face.

* * *

_Kazama Estate at nighttime_

"Dad, you home?" Naruto asked the empty home. Silence was his answer. "He's not home. Come in. I'll phone the Yamanaka's and tell them that Ino is sleeping over." Sakura nodded and headed off to an empty room. Naruto went to his bedroom and summoned Kyuubi from his stomach. Naruto took off all his clothes except for his boxers.

"**You ready for this kit?"** He nodded hesitantly. The door opened and Sakura stepped in the room, wearing her silk bathrobe. Naruto gulped and his face turned red. She walked up to them and sat down, nervous as hell.

"So we're really going to do this, tonight?" They nodded.

"Did you use the pregnancy seal jutsu?" She nodded.

"**Good, now let's get started."** Sakura gulped.

"You know that you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Naruto said.

"I know and I want to do this."

"Ok." Sakura's hands went to the knot on her robe and loosened it, letting the silky fabric fall around her.

_An hour later_

A loud crash woke up Ino from her slumber. Startled, she shot up from her bed and a couple of seconds later, she heard another one. After a moment, she remembered the conversation that she heard between Naruto and Sakura. She smirked. So they are already doing it. _"I want to join in on the fun. I just need to get ready."_ Ino got up from the bed and discarded all her clothes and put up a bathrobe that was nearby. Going into the bathroom, she uses the pregnancy seal jutsu.

_Later_

Ino crept along the hallway, being as silent as a ninja should be. She was fully prepared to join the three in their freaky threesome. She eventually reached Naruto's bedroom where loud sounds were coming from, most sounds being moaning and the occasional scream. A grin appearing on her face, she reached out for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door, she was greeted by an unusual sight. Naruto was on the ground naked with an equally naked Sakura riding him while Kyuubi was fucking her from behind and giving a blowjob to another kyuubi in front of her. They hadn't noticed her yet but that will change in a moment. Silently she crept inside and slammed the door shut, alerting everybody that they had a visitor. "You know, if you are going to talk within your minds, do it away from a mind user."

"Ino! W-what are you doing here?" Stammered Naruto

"Me? I'm just here to join in on the fun." That shut everybody up. Sakura looked at Ino in disbelief.

"You heard?"

"I did, and I must say, you have freaky fantasies but I shouldn't say that since I have my own and tonight, I will experience them." Loosening the cloth on her robe and letting fall to the ground, she made her way over to the group.

It's a good thing Naruto's father was away, because loud moaning was heard throughout the house and beyond.

_Much, much later_

Death looked at the sleeping forms with amusement. "It seems they have proven themselves worthy of the undead's allegiance." Death spoke to no one in particular, while looking at the fox tattoo on the necks of both Sakura and Ino. Death reached out his hands and touched both of them on their hearts. A couple of moments later, a familiar skull with flames around it appeared where their hearts are. "I hope they survive the war to come. They will need all the help they can get." Death disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

* * *

I think I did better this time with this chapter. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the other stories. Since school is starting in a couple of weeks for me, I will have less time to write but not by much. Last thing, please read and review and tell me what you think of it so far. Now I will work on _Bloody Sun_. I like that story.

Next chapter: Arashi catches them red-handed and Hidan arrives.


End file.
